


The Bitter End

by lucidwaking



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidwaking/pseuds/lucidwaking
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3.24 this is my take on what happens next.  Title may be deceiving this is coming out a lot less dark than I thought it would. I just had Blind Pilot stuck in my head when I named it.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation fic after 3.24 I'm typing this on my phone so sorry if there's any typos I'll clean it up later. No idea how long this is going to be. Bear with me!

"It's true," Chloe says, her voice shaking, eyes wide with shock. She steps backwards, then sideways, almost swaying, steeling herself. Her adrenaline is pounding, telling her to run, to faint, to react someway, but she's frozen.

"It's all true." She says in a ragged voice as her mind viciously races through their partnership together. Every word he said, every time he called himself the devil, the things she couldn't explain. Everything was clicking into place.

"Detective?" Her partner's voice comes from that wretched face. Red, charred, and fierce, yet the expression is soft and confused. Can this really be Lucifer? He takes one step forward and Chloe takes one back instinctively, stumbling as her heel hits the step. Lucifer freezes. He hears her words and places that expression, the one he's seen on Linda.

 _No._  

His hand reaches to touch his face and confirm his suspicions. His face has changed. She's seen it. She knows. Just like he feared, she's terrified.

"Chloe, I-" he stammers and takes a step backwards, nearly stumbling over Pierce's- no, Cain's lifeless form. 

A tense silent moment passes, before Chloe is able to regain control of her senses. She takes a half step forward and begins to say something, when a police siren cuts through the scene like a knife. 

They share a panicked expression and she stammers, "they can't see you like this."

Lucifer desperately tries to regain control of his face. The fear that he is now stuck this way bombards his mind. He reminds himself that he is the one who gave himself this face and he alone controls it. Slowly the red charred visage gives way to a more familiar human face. 

Chloe's expression retains shocked awe. She takes no further movements. Her eyes move to the entryway awaiting units to arrive on the scene. How could she explain what happened?

A bright white flash catches her eye.  _Wings. He has wings. Of course how else would they have made it to the roof._ She remembers when he told her they were stolen, that he had cut them off, those scars...

Her mind's revelation is broken when she hears an agonizing cry and sees the blood. It all makes sense.The casings, the feathers... The Devil, Himself, had saved her life and at the expense of himself.

Lucifer winces against the pain outstretching those beautiful and broken wings. 

"Don't," a voice that sounds like her own says, but she doesn't recognize it. 

He looks with her with so much pain and fear in his eyes, "I'm sorry." 

And in a flash he's gone, with wings so badly damaged she can't imagine he will go far, but she doesn't have time. Ella and Dan arrive, thankfully before anyone else.

"Whoa, did someone butcher a turkey in here?" She says at the scene around her.

"Chloe are you alright? You're shaking," Dan asks worriedly.

"We don't have time," Chloe commands, "get the feathers, I'll get the knife." She turns to pull the dagger from Pierce- no, Cain's chest when Ella stops her.

"Whoa, Chloe, we can't destroy evidence. Where is Lucifer? What happened?"

"We don't have time!" She barks out a mix of cold fury and desperation.

Ella and Dan quickly gather the feathers, Ella finds a bag to stuff them in and hands them to Chloe. Who in turns heads for the door .

"Hey wait where are you going? You can't leave, you'll need to give a statement."

"Not now, I need to find Lucifer he's hurt, bad. I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now I need to go."

Ella and Dan nod.

"We'll take care of this." Dan says stoicly his eyes not leaving Pierce's body. 

Chloe nods and flees for her car. 

_Where would he have gone?_

She notices a stray feather and some blood. A trail to follow, better on foot .She moves her car a few blocks from the scene and locks the bag of  _angel wing feathers_ in the trunk.

Can you call the Devil your partner? How can things ever be normal again? He never lied, not once. Her mind is swimming as she races toward an unknown end .


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't just going to leave it there

Some blood here, a feather there, it isn't much of a trail, but instinct carries her feet while her mind is preoccupied elsewhere.

The day they met. "Lucifer Morningstar... Is that a stage name?"

"God-given, I'm afraid," he chuckled.

She rewound that conversation. He had told her he had a conversation with the shooter "before his soul crossed the threshold." She just though he was eccentric then. He was serious. He had wanted justice for a friend. The Devil. Can he even have friends? Up until recently, she had seen him a friend, a partner, maybe something more, but he was...

Her mind raced back to every time he exasperatedly told her _I'm the Devil._ Until her mind hit on their conversation on his most recent attempt.

"I was avoiding with dealing with things in the present... Like, how I feel about you."

 _The Devil has feelings for you._ Her mind raged. _How can he have feelings for you he's the Devil._

But her memory continued. "I was afraid," he had said. The Devil Himself, afraid? "Afraid that you'd want me because you've only seen certain sides of me." That much was true. "That if you saw all of me,"

Chloe was remembering his pained expression. How hard this was for him. Yet, she still didn't believe him.

"Knew all of me, then you would run away," she very nearly had. Damn it, she nearly did. But he was The Devil. "The other side of me it's bad, monstrous even."

He had told her he wanted her to have the truth, but he couldn't show her then.

Had he tried to before?

_Yes._

The voicemail. Before he was taken to the desert. And when he came back, in the precinct, he had tried then and she blew him off. He tried to show her the truth even if it meant losing her. _But... The Devil._ her mind continued.

"Not to me." She told him. Did she mean it now that he was telling the truth?

Oh, God, and there is definitely a God, she had kissed Satan. He kissed her. The Devil. The Devil is wrapped around her finger. He'd do anything for her.

Chloe stopped. She hadn't realized she had been running, but her knees began to buckle and she felt nauseous. She bent over trying to catch her breath, nearing the edge of panic.

He had killed for her. The gravity of the situation was finally, fully coming to head. The Devil had killed someone, to protect _her._

Why her? Why had Satan, no, Lucifer. He was still Lucifer. The same Lucifer he had always been. The real one. Why did he care about her? And he did, Devil or not, she was sure that he genuinely cared for her.

Chloe sat on the ground and tried to calm down. Her mind began replaying their greatest hits, like Lucifer had tried to do, only now she knew. It was the Devil that played Monopoly with her daughter. It was the Devil that danced with her. Dancing with the Devil? He was reckless and impulsive and it all started to make sense.

Suddenly, Chloe was overcome by hysterical laughter. The Devil high out of his mind riding a horse, the Devil stealing Dan's pudding, the Devil bursting into song. So many memories flood her memory at once that laughter quickly becomes tears.

She cared about the Devil. Lucifer had wormed his way into her heart with his antics and his sincerity. He never lied. Not once. Never lied to her. She had been lying to herself.

Early on she had her suspicions. She shot him. She had seen it and she had shot him. No wonder he was afraid of her reaction. She shot the Devil and made him bleed. Why could she make him bleed? He was bleeding now. She got to her feet and continued after him. He was her partner and he was hurt. What had he done after she shot him? He teased her about it. He made a necklace out of the bullet. The Devil didn't hold a grudge, at least not toward her. _Remember,_ an inner voice echoed, _Lucifer cares for you. He'd do anything for you._


	3. III

All of this was too strange to wrap her mind around completely. She was so distracted she almost didn't recognize Linda's office. Of course he would go there.

She must know the truth, too. Who else knows? She wonders and bitterly thinks she should have been first to know. Is that jealousy?

Quietly, she walks down the hallway to Linda's office and hears muffled voices at the door. She holds back and listens.

"It's going to be okay. She just needs time. I did. It's a lot to take in." Linda was saying.

"You didn't see her face, she was horrified. I- OUCH MAZE."

"Sorry, we need to clean this up before the blood dries all your feathers together and we cant get the bullets out." Another yelp. "Don't worry about Decker, she's tougher than you give her credit for."

Thanks Maze, she thinks. Wait, Maze is an actual demon. A demon living in her house with her daughter and _babysitting_ her. _This actually explains a lot, she_  thinks.

"OUCH! That hurt worse!" Lucifer whimpers as the pain in his wings becomes unbearable and he understands why.

"Detective?" He asks softly, with a tone somewhere between hope and fear.

Chloe freezes. Fight and flight have abandoned her. She can't move. Her heart is pounding out of her chest. She should be running. Anyone sane would be running from the Devil. But she can't move.

"Yeah," her voice betrays her. Hardly more than a whisper.

She hears shifting and scolding telling him not to move. He slumps against the door frame looking completely broken. His wings are gone. How does he do that?

"I'm sorry," he says once again. His eyes deflecting from her's to the hallway carpet.

Another moment of tense silence .

"Where are your wings? You didn't cut them off again did you?" He looks surprised at the question and almost smiles.

"No, they're just... Tucked away."

"How does that work?" She finds herself word vomiting, shes shaking again.

She shouldn't be. She knows he wouldn't hurt her, but he's the Devil. She can't stop herself. She rambles to distract from the fact that she's scared shitless.

"I mean, how can you have wings, but I can't see them. How can you change your face?" He winces when she reminds him of what she saw, but she can't stop talking. "And so you never lied to me. You're... You're... You. And... And... And-"

"And now you know," he says calmly almost sadly. "My worst fear has come to pass, but Detective," he says this time with definite sadness. "You're shaking."

"It's just adrenaline," she deflects. He takes half a step forward and she flinches and steps back instinctively.

His expression burns her. He looks like she just stabbed him. "You're afraid of me," he says softly. It's not a question.

"Lucifer, no," Chloe tries to reassure him, but the words ring false.

He cant bring his eyes to meet her. He looks entirely defeated. "It's okay, take all the time you need. And..." His voice breaks. Actually, breaks. "If you decide you never want to see me again... I'll understand."

"Luci-" she starts, but can't answer him. She does need time. She needs to process what this all means. He slumps further against the door in obvious pain. Maze rushes to his side.

"You should go Decker, he's only mortal when you're around. This is hurting him more than it has to."

The demon speaks with a double meaning. Chloe nods and walks away, but her mind is screaming. _Only mortal when I'm around?! What does that mean?!_


	4. IV

_He's only mortal when you're around._

_He's only mortal when you're around._

_He's only mortal when you're around._

Chloe's head was spinning into overdrive. The first time she was shot and he had saved her. She saw him get shot, but he was fine. And when she shot him, he was  _startled_ that he was bleeding. Genuinely, was it, amused?

 _You make me vulnerable._ He once told her. He meant that literally. But why? And how? It's not making sense!

Before she even realized it she was back at her car and there was Dan and Ella. Looking relieved and confused.

"Is Lucifer okay?" Ella asked almost immediately. 

Chloe tried to mask the feelings swirling from that simple question and answered, "He will be."

"Chloe," Dan spoke with grave concern, "What the hell happened in there?"

Chloe let out a dry chuckle, "Hell," she repeated softly. Dan and Ella shared a concerned look. "Trust me when I tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," he boasted. 

Chloe chewed at the corner of her lip for a moment, deciding to tell them part of, or the whole truth. She sighed heavily.  _If the Devil doesn't lie, why should I?_

"We walked right into a set up. Pierce was here with a whole mess of hired guns. He wanted to kill Lucifer. They opened fire, I was hit, but I was wearing a vest. It knocked me out cold for a minute. Lucifer got us out of there. He took off right before I called you. He came back to finish it. I guess he did... He was, um, Pierce was dead and Lucifer was, um..."

She started shaking again remember his red eyes staring up at her. He looked so relieved to see her. He had no idea... 

"Chloe, you're shaking," Ella points out. 

Another dry chuckle, "Yeah..." Chloe doesn't know what to say. 

Luckily, Dan steps in, "hey it's okay, whatever Lucifer did. I'm grateful. And one of the hitmen escaped so this is probably going to look like a hit gone wrong. It won't come back on either of you."

Chloe nods numbly not knowing how to respond. 

"But I have to ask," he continues, "why feathers?"

Chloe looks horrorstruck and is unable to answer.

"What did Lucifer throw up a big bag of feathers so you could make your escape?" Ella half jokingly suggests.

"No, they're from his wings." She tells them they clearly aren't following, "the blood is his. He... He..." She's shaking again, she can't say it out loud. Can't reveal his secret, not that they'd believe her.

"Hey, Chloe, we don't have to do this now. You should really get home. Or maybe, get to a hospital, get checked out. You don't look too good."

"I'm fine... I'm..." Chloe's adrenaline plummets and she becomes faint. Everything is spinning and before she knows it everything fades to black. 


	5. V

Once again, Chloe came to in a hospital room unsure of exactly how she got there.

"Lucifer..?" She mumbles half conscious.

"It's me," Dan answers, "We haven't been able to track Lucifer down, he's not answering his phone and he's not at his place, should we-"

"No, he's fine." Everything that happened came back like a flood. The truth. The shootout. His burned face. The Devil. His face when she left. It broke her heart. But how could she have feelings for the Devil? How?

"Trixie is over at her friend's house, I didn't want her to worry. They said you're fine, you went into shock," He pauses and thinks a moment. "Chloe is there something you want to tell me?"

She moves to protest, begins to say no, no, she's fine, but he cuts her off.

"Is it something with Lucifer? Chloe when I went to get your things I saw the bag in the trunk. Those aren't turkey feathers."

Chloe's eyes well with tears. She doesn't want anyone else to know. Part of her feels ashamed for falling for the Devil, yet another part feels protective of his secret. She doesn't want anyone to look at him the way she knows she did.

"Dan, it's..." She hesitates for a long moment, "it's none of your business." The words come out a little more harshly than she intends.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but, I'm worried. Are you safe?"

"More than you could ever know," she mumbles to herself. She's surprised at the words, but nevertheless means them. Who wouldn't be safer with the Devil by their side?

"The doctor should be in soon, he said you should be able to get out of here soon." He moves to the door.

"Dan, Dan!" She calls out and he stops. "I didn't mean-"

"I know Chloe, get some rest I'll talk to you later."

However, what Chloe didn't know, was that Dan had snagged a few blood soaked feathers from the bag. As soon as he made it to his car his phone was out and he was dialing Ella's number.

"Dan my man, how are you after everything?" She answers her normal chipper tone becoming softer and more sincere.

"As well as could be expected, I guess..." He hesitates trying to find a way, in less than 48 hours, to ask her another huge favor .

"What's going on?" She intuits, "is there anything you need? You know I'm here for you."

"I hate to even ask,"

"Ask away," she answers .

He sighs heavily, "there's some things that don't add up from Chloe's story and I just- I need to be sure... Those feathers."

"Yeah, what about them?" 

"Hypothetically, if I had a few, could you, possibly-"

"Analyze them in the lab on the DL? Not a problem! I'll take a look in the morning."

"Thanks Ella, and uh, one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Chloe, she's already gone through enough and I don't want her to worry over nothing."

"Not an issue, see you tomorrow Dan."

"Right, thanks again Ella." Dan leans back against the head rest of his chair unsure if he's doing the right thing. He remembers what Chloe said over the phone before 

_Maybe I've been avoiding the biggest truth this whole time._

Somewhere, logically, he knew this was only a temporary distraction from his grief, but right now he didn't care.

Across town, Lucifer was nursing a drink at his piano. He was looking out at nothing, thinking about Chloe and wondering if he'd ever see her again. The old Lucifer would show up to work tomorrow like nothing had changed, but he couldn't do that. Not anymore. Everything has changed. 


	6. VI

That night, Chloe could hardly sleep. She kept sitting up when she had the silliest thoughts. She'd be nearly asleep when:

_The Devil himself was obsessed with Bones like two weeks ago. He straight up called me Booth._

Again she'd be drifting into Dreamland. Just on the precipice of sleep's welcome embrace when:

_The Devil high out of his mind riding a horse. That happened._

_That giggle when our suspect cried over Maze eating his goldfish. What did he say? 'Fish got my tongue.'_

She couldn't help, but feel butterflies thinking of his laugh... That smile, but no... He's...

"UGH Why can't I just sleep!" She screams into her pillow. But her mind wouldn't stop. 

_Satan knows how I like my coffee._

_He's seen me drunk. Fuck! I went over to Satan's lair shit faced and he didn't even try anything. He's held me while I've bawled. When his club was going to shut down and he swept me onto the dance floor. The Devil asked me to Prom. How can he be so? He really does care about me. He testified in my father's killer's trial. He called me scary, me, he's the Devil. He saved my life more than once. He was trying to be honest with me. Damnit!_

Every stupid pun. All of his shenanigans, were made somehow funnier knowing that he was the Devil. And everything he's done for her, and how much he cares... It takes on a new meaning. It was all real, everything he said. Everything she felt. Chloe can't take it anymore she grabs her phone and calls him. 

"D-Detective?" He answers with so much trepidation in his voice. At first she doesn't say anything. The pause on panics him. "You didn't butt dial me did you? That really would be insult to injury."

Chloe snorts, "No, butt dials, I just..." She can practically feel him on the other line eagerly awaiting her response. "I just miss you."

"Oh. Oh?" She left the prince of tongues unable to find the words. 

"Yeah, I'm still freaked out, but I can't stop thinking about you. I can't sleep."

"Is that a good thing? Or you can't sleep because the Devil is haunting your nightmares?"

"More like, I can't get over how the Devil is a giant dork."

"Well, it takes one to know one." He quips and she smiles.

"That's why we make such a good team." She tells him genuinely.

"We do, don't we?" She can hear the smile in his voice when he says that. There's a huge part of her that wants nothing more than to go to him right now and kiss that stupid grin right off of his face. There's another part of her trying to remind her he's an immortal being. 

Chloe sighs heavily, she knows he's not going to like what she has to say, "Look, I still need time to figure all of this out. Wrap my head around things, but... We have to make a statement about what happened, officially."

"Yes, well, I can give my statement here if you want to send someone by, I suppose we have to get our story straight. It makes sense that you'd call since you're not ready to see me."

"Lucifer, no. That's not why I called at all. I may not be ready, but... I want to see you."

"You're sure?"

"No, of course not, but don't you think it would be odd if you didn't come in?"

"Is that why?"

"No, I do need to see you. It's better sooner than later. I need to get passed this. I'm freaked out but, You're still you. You never lied to me. Not once. I lied to myself. All the things I couldn't explain, I just- I didn't want to see it."

The other end of the line is silent. 

"Hey, Lucifer?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Remember when Maze ate that guys goldfish?"

He Snickers, "And he cried!"

"Bawling," she erupts into laughter and she hears a giggle on the other line.  _I'm in love with the Devil's laugh._

"Oh, and remember..." Lucifer starts.

"That guy with the mole!"  _That's right I have inside jokes with the Devil. This is my life._

Another chuckle, then a long pause, "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"I just... I need to know the whole truth."

"Well, where to start?"

"The beginning."  
  
"Yes, well, in the beginning my Father created-"  
  
"No, the beginning of our partnership. There's some things I didn't really understand at the time, but now... _"  
_

A deep breath, not quite a sigh, "Very well..."  
  
Ironically, Chloe didn't get any sleep that night anyway. They spent the entire night talking and though much of it was heavy conversation; what happened with his brother Uriel, when he found out her parents were blessed by God, the whole farce with Candy. Everything was becoming clear, what was clearest of all was his absolute devotion to her. She nearly broke into tears when he explained how he got the antidote for her poisoning. Devil or not, Lucifer Morningstar was in love with Chloe and she was beginning to accept that. At least over the phone. Seeing him, she was still nervous. She only had a few hours before work, she decided to forgo a nap for coffee and head to the station early.

Ella and Dan were up early as well, eager to get some time in the lab before prying eyes could find out what they were up to. Ella was holding the feather under the microscope looking mildly puzzled. Neither were expected Chloe to walk in.  
  
"What the  _hell_ are you doing?" She said voice brimming on the edge of rage. 

Ella was the first to speak, "Oh, uh, hey, Chloe... this isn't what it looks like." Chloe raises a cynical brow. "Okay, it's exactly what it looks like, sorry, sorry Dan." 

"Dan? This was your idea?" She laser focuses on her ex-husband her eyes fierce. Then they soften, "You shouldn't even be here. Go home."

"Chloe, it's Lucifer, something isn't right, this story doesn't add up. I mean..."  
  
"Dan, it's okay. There's nothing you need to worry about."

As if on queue, Lucifer arrived at the precinct, uncharacteristically early. Ella quickly moved the feather to a drawer and ushered Dan out of the lab.

"We should get you home, buddy, Chloe's right. You need some time off. Take care of yourself." Dan grumbled a protest, but nevertheless went with her.

Lucifer's eyes scanned the precinct, searching for Chloe no doubt. He was impeccably dressed as always, but his eyes showed lack of sleep and worry. He saw Chloe in the other room and smiled softly and took a half step forward then seemed to think better of it and decided to sit down. She saw him arrive, almost felt his presence before she saw him. Was that always there?

She walked over to her desk where he was sitting and sat down. He was visibly nervous, shifting in his chair, unsure of what to say. Chloe took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze he looked up with surprise. 

"You look tired," she teases and sits across from him.

"Yeah, well, someone kept me up all night." There's that grin; mischievous, no, devilish. But he still seems uncomfortable, almost scared. He only meets her eyes for moments at a time. It's obvious he's trying to be a non-threatening as possible. She's appreciative for that. Seeing him now and knowing everything- the whole truth, she's no longer shaking.

"How are you feeling?" She asks running her thumb over his hand. 

"Me? Well, I'm fine. A bit sore in the... shoulders, but I'll be fine. What about you?"

Chloe looks a little surprised, "I wasn't hurt."

"No, that's- that's not what-"

"I'm getting used to the idea."

While Chloe and Lucifer were having their exchange, Ella was walking Dan to his car. 

"Have you been sleeping, okay Dan? You look terrible. Maybe you could talk to someone."  
  
"I know I should. It's just... something's off and this is keeping my mind off of... off of..." He begins to break down.

"Hey, I understand, but you can't just bottle this up."  
  
"I know... I know..." He reaches his car and sits a moment in the passenger seat. "Ella? What did you see on that feather?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure Dan, but it was definitely... strange. But I wouldn't worry about it. What harm can a feather do?"

"Right, thanks anyway, Ella."

"I'm hear Dan, if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks." Dan remained quietly calm for most of the ride home. His mind was ablaze as he put the pieces together. The things he's seen Lucifer do. The man had the strength of someone at least three times his size. He'd seen him get off of handcuffs like he was taking off a hat. And the times he's seen a suspect cowering in fear just from a moment alone with him. Was it possible? Something was different between Lucifer and Chloe. He knew that much.

After Lucifer and Chloe have their statements there was a mountain of paperwork to do. Surprisingly, Lucifer was quite helpful. Chloe couldn't help, but notice the curious glances from Ella throughout the day. 

She was cornered by her in the bathroom. Ella quickly checked the stalls to see if they were alone. 

"What's the deal with you and Lucifer?"

"The deal?"

"He never does paperwork willingly or comes in early. He's like a kicked puppy. What did you do to him?" She jokes.

"I think everything that happened with Pierce, the set up, getting shot- shot at, it effected him."

"Dan had this crazy theory..."

Chloe looked at her eagerly wanting her to go on. 

"Well when you said on the phone, you had been ignoring the biggest truth. Once Dan saw those feathers he got it in his head you meant that our Lucifer was THE Lucifer."

Chloe feigns surprise as best she can, "What? That's-that's crazy."

Ella nods, "He's just really going through a lot and focusing on anything else, no matter how crazy, is all he can do."

Chloe frowned deeply, with everything that's happened she didn't think about how Dan must be feeling. When he visited her in the hospital... She was gruff with him when she should have been understanding.

"I think I'll check in on him after we're done here. He shouldn't be alone and Trixie's at school all day..."

"I think that's a good idea Decker."

Lucifer was in enormous pain all day. From the moment he reached the precinct his proximity to Chloe made his wounds ache. He wings were practically writhing. It was exhausting to keep them at bay. 

It had actually been a relief that they didn't have a case at the moment. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it through the day. When Chloe sat back at her desk she saw the anguish in his eyes .

"Lucifer, are you okay?"

He lowers his voice and leans into her so no one hears, "it's my wings, the pain, it's-"

"You should head home. I was going to take the afternoon to check on Dan. He's suspicious."

"Suspicious? Of what?"

"Of you."

"Me? But I-" he raised an arm to protest and flinched. The pain becoming overwhelming and the urge to stretch his wings to great.

"Go home, Lucifer. Focus on getting better."

He nodded and left without any protest. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief releasing tension she didn't know she had. She didn't  _feel_ nervous around Lucifer, but her body was still reacting. She shook her head and gathered up the papers on her desk and noticed some doodles Lucifer had drawn on some post it notes. A little Devil and a little Chloe standing over a koi pond. She put it in her desk drawer and headed for Dan's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe brought Dan his favorite lunch from the sandwich shop he was always complaining had too long of a line. She knocked in the door, take out in tow, and waited nervously. Dan wasn't thinking straight she tried to remind herself. She couldn't get caught up in this.

She was about to knock again when he answered the door looking disheveled. His eyes were red and puffy and as soon as he saw her the dam broke. Tears flowed freely as she took him into her arms. Sobs violently shook his body. They stayed there for quite some time before he was able to gain some level of composure and follow her inside.

They sat on opposite sides of the couch in silence for a while before Chloe remembered the sandwich she brought. "I got you your favorite," she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey, thanks. I'm sorry about..."

"No, don't be sorry. None of this is your fault." She reached out to him and gave his arm a squeeze. He begrudgingly sighed and began to devour his sandwich, suddenly realizing he hasn't eaten in days.

Chloe was telling him about giving her statement and things at the precinct in the wake of the lieutenant's death. 

"Lucifer was right, he wasn't who he said he was. He had changed his identity as far as we can tell at least three times, but it's likely more than that. That helped clear things up some, but everyone is wondering how he could've made it to lieutenant without anyone digging this up."

"Lucifer has been right about a few things now..." Dan mumbled trying to phrase his next thought eloquently, "Chloe, I know this is going to sound crazy, but-"

"Ella told me," she decided the best course of action was to control the direction of the conversation. "You think he's the Devil. The actual Devil. Is that right?"

"Well, I mean... Yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"Yeah it sounds crazy, but does it matter?"

"What?"

"If Lucifer was actually who he keeps saying he is, would it matter? Would it change things?"

Dan was taken back by her response. He took a moment to think about it. If Lucifer  _was_ the Devil it wasn't like he became this overnight. He was still the same irritating play boy that had a penchant for playing detective.

"If Lucifer  _is_ the Devil, it wouldn't make much of a difference to me. I still owe him for dealing with Pierce and that comes with a few questions... But Chloe, if he  _is_ the Devil... You're the one that needs to be careful."

"Me? Why?"

"Because he's in love with you."

"He- what?"

"It's as plain as day. Everyone sees it."

"Even if that were true and that's a pretty big  _if._ Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Could you love the Devil? And if you don't, how would he take it? What could he do?"

"Lucifer would never hurt me. He's proven that to me time and time again. He isn't selfish like that."

"And if you do-"

"If I what? If I'm in love with Lucifer? If Lucifer is the Devil? That's all pretty crazy. Lucifer- he's just a friend and he's just- he's just Lucifer."

"I'm just saying be careful. Devil or not, there's something off about the guy."

"Dan..." She's fighting between sympathy and indignation. She wants to defend herself and honestly defend Lucifer, but Dan is in real pain. Regardless, of where this is all coming from she knows it's out of concern and love. "How are you doing, really?"

He looks down and sighs, "I'm out of my head with this. My heart is broken and I just- I don't know how to move forward."

"Would it help is Trixie stayed here for the next few days? You know she's been worried about you."

Dan smiled, "yeah, actually, I could use a little time with my favorite girl."

Chloe moved and gave him another squeeze. "You know we love you and if you need anything at all-"

"I know," he says choking up a little. 

The drive back to the station has Chloe's head swirling again. Worrying about Dan and thinking about what he said. Lucifer  _was_ in love with her. She just didn't want to say it out loud. She knew it. She had known for a while. He had fallen for her hard and fast, making it abundantly clear to everyone but himself. And she, well, there were feelings there, but how do you reconcile those feelings with the truth? She wasn't sure. Right now it was all she could do to reconcile working with the Devil. Loving him? Was it even possible?

 

Lucifer had made it home and immediately collapsed in his bed. Wings unfurling and stretching in the mid day sun. It felt good to feel the warmth on his face and he was quickly lulled into sleep.

Only, the nightmares wouldn't stop.

It started out the same way each time. The detective backing away from him in utter terror. Her words always the same. "It's all true."

"Detective?" He asks and takes a step forward, having no idea the face he's wearing is the Lord of Hell. "Are you all right?"

She stumbles and ends up on the stairs shaking. Quickly, she draws her gun and aims it on him. 

"Stay back," she demands in a quivering voice. 

"Detective? What-" but the shot is fired before the question is out and he lurches awake. 

It's like his own hell loop whenever he falls asleep. Back again in that moment where everything changed. Each iteration a bit different.

Sometimes Chloe shoots him, sometimes she runs, other times she faints, screams, cries until he wakes up again. 

Before morning's light, another version of the same nightmare. Only this time it's the Detective's face that has changed. It catches him off guard, he steps forward and reveals his Devil face to her. She smiles at him with hideously long fangs and pulls him into a vicious kiss. Again, he's jostled from his sleep. This last time too shaken to fall back asleep. And what timing, a text from Chloe. There's a case. 


	8. Chapter 8

While nightmares played out into dreamscapes, Chloe was also having a wretched time sleeping. She stared up at the ceiling unable to quiet the voices in her mind. All whispering about the The Devil. 

Dan was right, Lucifer was in love with her.  _Her,_ the Devil, all powerful, immortal,  _loved_ her. The thought was unsettling and not for the quiet logic of what it all meant. What it meant to be loved by the Devil, what he wanted from her and their relationship, that should have been in the forefront of her mind, but a nagging thought was playing with her sleep deprived mind. 

 _You have power over The Lord of Hell,_ it whispered.  _You have power no human should have._

The thoughts unsettled her. To continue working with Lucifer, knowing what she knew... Was it even ethical? Did any criminal stand a fair chance against the Devil? Could she keep this up like nothing had changed? 

Worse than that, the feelings that were building between them hadn't subsided. It wasn't as easy as turning off her emotions. They we're still there. Still strong. Regardless, if what he was, he was her partner, her friend, her...

 _What?_ The voice nags,  _Is he your boyfriend? He's the Devil. Do you want to be the Devil's lover? Queen of the Damned? Is that who you are now?_

Chloe flipped over and shoved her head into her pillow. She much preferred her thoughts from last night. Silly Satan making wisecracks at crime scenes. But now her heart was full of anguish. How can you love the Devil when you don't even know what that means?

Confusion turned to rage turned to sadness turned to sleep. She awoke to a puddle of drool on her pillow and for the strangest reason she remembers Lucifer telling her she "snored like an Albanian field wench." If anyone would know...

45 minutes before her alarm was scheduled to go off. She sighed and pulled her covers over her eyes and failed to fall back asleep. Crankily, she decided to go ahead and start the day early. 

A new case arrived in the night. A fatal stabbing in a night club. She texted Lucifer immediately. Devil or no she would need his help on this one. She read through the case file and left to meet Ella and the others at the crime scene. 

 "There's not much to go on here. Busy club, lots of potential suspects, DNA everywhere..."

 Chloe was half listening when Lucifer made his usual entrance. 

"Hey, Lucifer, remind you of anything?" Ella jested.

"Heavens, no. This place is a dumpster dive compare to Lux." He said pretentiously.

Chloe walked over to him. Noticed the bags under his eyes. He want sleeping again. "You look like..." Don't say Hell Chloe, "like you didn't sleep."

"Yes, well, nightmares."

"The Devil has nightmares?"

"Yes, I have nightmares and if you must know they were all about you."

"Why me?"

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't answer.

She takes him aside and asks in a harsh whisper, "Seriously, Lucifer,  _why me?_ " he suddenly got the impression they were no longer speaking about dreams.

"Look I don't know what any of this means more than you do. It's not like... I've never met anyone like you before... Never felt-"

"Don't."

"I do have feelings you know."

"I don't want to talk about this now. My head is spinning as it is."

"What happened since yesterday? You seemed... Okay with this?"

"I don't want to talk about it now. We have a case." She dismissed. He masked his hurt by deflecting to the body lying on the floor .

"Yes, do tell me about this poor chap. Terribly sorry he had to spend his last moments in  _this_ place."

"Corey Douglass, 24, works IT for a bank. He camr here with a group of friends, but they were onto the next bar without even realizing they'd left Corey behind."

"Some friends." Lucifer scoffs.

"Still, we need to interview them and any potential witnesses. It's hard to believe in a crowded place like this no one saw  _anything."_

"Well, you know how it is when you've been drinking. Everything is sorted of a blur." Ella chimed in.

And that's the way the rest of the day passed. A blur. Lucifer didn't push to talk about anything. In fact, he was uncharacteristically focused on the case. 

With no new leads, by the end of the day Chloe felt defeated. She stared angrily at the time on her monitor. Trixie was still with Dan. It was strange to be without her and she missed the levity she brought at the end if the day. Now all she had to look forward to was going home to an empty house.

She sighed heavily, she felt Lucifer's eyes on her. She shrank back into her chair and stared upward refusing to meet his gaze.

"Lucifer can we get a drink and talk this thing through?"

His expression was startled and tentatively hopeful.

"I just so happen to have an in at the best club in all of LA." He remarked in his usual tone.

"Good and you're driving."

The pair made their way to the penthouse in relative quiet. Lucifer made several attempts to start a conversation and stopped himself short. 

"You're never one to be short for words." Chloe pointed out. 

"Yes, well, I just..." He stops himself short again. 

"Lucifer, you can tell me anything. We're still partners"

"We are," he states though it sounds like a question.

"I just, I'm confused. You being the Devil. It's confusing for me. One minute I think I know you better than anyone, the next minute I don't know anything. Heaven and Hell are real and you're an immortal angel. What am I supposed to do with that?"

Lucifer sighed he thought about it for a while and finally told her, "You see? This is why it took me so long to come clean. It complicates things and I just wanted... Nevermind."

A part of Chloe wants to know what he wanted .a part of her is also afraid to find out so she doesn't push it. Soon they find themselves in the penthouse, Lucifer pouring drinks and looking reluctant.

Chloe excuses herself to call Dan and check in Trixie and Lucifer finds himself at the piano. He plucks aimlessly at the keys for a while until he strikes a familiar melody. Softly, he sings to himself.

 

 

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_  
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
_I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_  
_And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_No I-_

 

Chloe thinks she hears the voice of an angel and quickly realizes that exactly what she was hearing. She was never a fan of that song but hearing the words from Lucifer's lips breathe new sentiment into the song.

"This girl is only going to break your heart," she whispers before rejoining him at the piano. 

He looks over at her and smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes... His very tired eyes. Dual emotions are fighting for Chloe's attention. The urge to comfort him is strong, despite the fear of what that may mean.

She leans into him and takes a sip of his drink. It's strong and sophisticated, much like the devil himself.

Feeling more vulnerable than ever, Lucifer fights the urge to kiss her hair as she rests against him. He clears his throat unsteadily.

"You wanted to talk... We covered most everything the other night. I'm not really sure what else I can tell you. I'm still me, still Lucifer, charming devil as always." 

She hears his tone fall flat where he usually purrs with confidence. 

"Lucifer, it just..." She looks a little too deeply into his eyes. Those heavenly lashes... His expression is so open and genuine. Whatever he is, she knows what Dan said was the truth. He loves her and how could that be bad? On instinct she leans into him, but her mind snaps her back _he's the Devil. Immortal all powerful, what would he want with someone like you?_

"Why me?" She echoes her words from earlier.

His eyebrows raise in genuine confusion and she can't help but think that he's looks as cute as a puppy with those big brown eyes.

"You're - you. All powerful, immortal, an angel... What are you doing spending your days playing cop with the likes of me?"

"What? How could you think that? You know how much our partnership means to me."

"I do. I do, Lucifer. It's just... I don't understand why."

He chuckles, a genuine chuckle ."Well that's just it, isn't it? I don't understand it either. In all my days, I've never..."

"Never?" She asks, interrupting his thought knowing what he's trying to and also trying not to say.

"Not even close." He says honestly taking a deep swig from his glass.

"So... This is all uncharted territory for you too."

"Well, yes, what did you think?"

"I didn't know what to think. My lifespan is practically a blink of an eye to you. I thought, maybe this was something you did..."

"What? Run off playing cop every couple centuries?"

"More like, seduce some innocent detective into falling for the Devil."

A smile starts to play on his features, it turns into a familiar smirk, "Well, I do happen to know a thing or two about falling."

"My Devil." She says and pulls him close. Her hands rest on his face and she studies his expression. He let's her hold him there not saying a word. They're both breathless, staring into the face of what may be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may keep this going, but this seems like a decent stopping point for now. Thanks for everyone who read and gave kudos!! And commenters you give me life. Love you Lucifam.


End file.
